I Promise
by VikiDaisy226
Summary: "Emma, what have you done?" A what if story that would have been nice to see during 3x20. [one-shot x Captain Swan]


**A/N: This came to me after seeing 3x20. I was happy that they saved the baby and that Emma saved Killian, but I was a little disappointed that they didn't share TLK. :( Well, there is always room in the future. This happens after Killian wakes up and asks Emma what she has done. Hope you like! And don't forget to review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Once, that honour still belongs to Adam and Eddie and they, in my opinion, do a great job on this show!**

* * *

"_Swan, what have you done?" _Killian rasped as he took a deep breath and stared up at Emma.

"What? You mean _saving your life_?! I could have left you here, but I didn't. Instead I get yelled at?" Emma shouted, standing up and moving from beside Killian.

"You should have just left me! I am not worthy of saving, and now we cant defeat the Witch! Why did you do it?!" Killian shouted back, standing and moving closer to Emma.

"You want know why I did it?" Emma yelled, spinning on her heel and looking Killian in the eye. Killian could see the hurt and pain in her eyes, along with something he couldn't decipher. Usually Emma was an open book to him, but at this moment he could barely read her.

"I did it because as Gold held you under and you laid there not moving or breathing, it dawned on me that I can't live without you! As you were lying there, I could only see a future with you slipping away. One where we are happily married with a little girl of our own who looked like her father and smiled every time he talked to her; one where Henry loves that you are his dad because he never had that type of role model in his life. I saw us being happy and not having to worry about some vindictive, evil, green _bitch_ trying to destroy my life at every turn. That's why I saved you, and that's why I willingly gave away my magic. I would rather give up my magic than not have you in my life. You say that you aren't worth saving, but to me you are. You have become so much more than some pirate with an endless list of innuendos and suggestive comments that I find annoying. You have become a part of me, and I can't let that part of me go." Emma finished in a whisper, moving to cup Killian's cheek.

"Every one sees me as the Saviour or the product of True Love, but you see me as just Emma. With you, that is all I want to be. I want to be Emma – the mom, the daughter, and possibly the wife in the future. Killian, without you, all I would ever be is the Saviour and I can't take a lifetime of being just the Saviour. So please, help me be just Emma. Help me be the person you see me as." Emma whispered, as she leaned her forehead against Killian's. She knew that he would see she was telling the truth, and that all she wanted was to be with him.

"Emma what are you asking of me? I don't want to get my heart broken again by a rejection from you. Spending that year apart from you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, and I don't think I could ever do that again. So please, I am asking you to tell me plainly what it is you want," Killian said quietly, leaning back slightly to look into Emma's eyes – where he saw the glistening with unshed tears.

"Killian, all I want, is to be with you. I want us to beat the green bitch and then see if an _us_ would work. I want it to, and I want you to want it too. I am asking, no _begging_, that you want that too and I am not getting my hopes up," Emma said, as the tears began to slip down her cheeks.

"Emma, you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that. I want nothing more than for there to be an _us_, but I want it to happen without the threat of a wicked, green monster hanging over our heads. So promise me, that when we defeat her, everything we just talked about has a chance to happen," Killian said lowly, searching Emma's eyes for a reaction.

"I promise everything we talked about _will_ happen when we get rid of her, Killian. I promise to be there by your side for as long as you want me once we defeat her. I promise," Emma said gently, placing her hands on either side of Killian's face, and pulling him down for a kiss.

This one, unlike the one they had shared in Neverland, was sweet, gentle and full of love, promises and happiness. As they pulled away from each other, Emma gazed into Killian's eyes to see the pain of the past few weeks gone, and nothing but pure, true love and adoration shining through.

"I love you, Emma. And I know you may not be able to say it back yet, but I am okay with that. I just want you to know how I feel and that I am not going anywhere. I promise," Killian said gently, taking Emma's hand and placing it over his heart. "This belongs to you, and no one can ever take it, because it was freely given."

"Thank you," Emma whispered, leaning up to give Killian another sweet kiss. "Now let's go destroy this wicked bitch and protect my little brother."

As Killian and Emma walked back to the bug to go back to the hospital, hand in hand, they both had smiles on their faces. The princess dreaming of a future with her pirate, and the pirate dreaming of a little blonde haired, blue eyed girl who looked exactly like the object of his affections. They both knew the next little while was going to be a tough ride, but as long as they had each other, there was nothing they couldn't take on or defeat.


End file.
